Unforgivable
by KatziusTheUntilted12478
Summary: Harusnya aku tidak tersenyum padanya.harusnya aku tidak menjadi pacarnya. Harusnya aku tidak mempercayainya. Harusnya.. harusnya.. aku sudah mati. Pairing:Yukiko x Souji x Rise


**Disclaimer : Semua yang berhubungan sama P4 milik ATLUS.**

Prangg…. lagi-lagi satu buah gelas menjadi korbanku. Korban kemarahan, kesedihan,kekesalan, kekecewaan, dan kecemburuan. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang kubanting, Aku tidak peduli. Harusnya aku tidak menyapanya hari itu. Harusnya aku tidak tersenyum aku tidak menjadi pacarnya. Harusnya aku tidak mempercayainya. Harusnya.. harusnya.. aku sudah mati. Ya, aku masih hidup karena dia. Karena dia….

*FLASHBACK*

_Hari itu hujan. Aku mengeluarkan payung merahku. Jalan di sekitar Junes sepi. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri. Sepi. Saking sepinya, aku bisa mendengar rintik hujan jatuh menghantam jalan satu persatu. Kuputuskan untuk menyebrang. 5 menit berikutnya tidak dapat diduga._

_Sepatu boot menyebalkan yang terpasang di kakiku, sangat licin. Sialnya, aku terpeleset di tengah jalan sementara mobil putih dari arah kiriku siap merenggut nyawaku. Tapi, pemuda itu, berambut Silver, menangkapku dan menarikku dari jalan. Ya, aku tahu siapa dia. Dia tersenyum padaku. Dia…..Souji Seta…._

*FLASHBACK END*

Dulu, di saat itu, aku sangat bersyukur ada orang itu. Dia orang berkepribadian menyenangkan. Aku merasa senang bila sekarang? Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada mengetahui dia, yang merupakan pacarku, tengah berciuman dengan perempuan lain padahal dia ada janji kencan denganmu.

Dapatkah kau membayangkannya? Dan yang membuatmu ingin segera mati, dia tengah berciuman dengan Rise, Sahabatmu. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak memiliki teman, apalagi kekasih. Kini aku memandang kaca, menemukan diriku seperti setengah gila dengan tangan berdarah-darah.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Entah, otakku kosong. Oh, aku tahu, mungkin setelah ini aku akan berhenti melempar gelas satu-persatu. Kau pasti berpikir kenapa orang tuaku tidak menghentikanku melempar gelas-gelas ini. Orang tuaku? Persetan. Mereka lebih menyayangi penginapan daripada anaknya. Tragis memang. Aku memang tak berguna di dunia ini. Jadi, bukankah bagus jika setelah ini aku memikirkan cara bunuh diri terbaik?

Tapi, tidak. Ada satu orang yang masih membuatku hidup sampai sekarang. Satonaka Chie. Dia sahabatku, sebenarnya sejak kecil. Namun aku melupakan Chie, karena Souji, yang sekarang telah mengkhianatiku...

"Yukiko!" panggil seseorang diluar. " Siapa ? masuk saja, tidak dikunci" kataku. Orang itu masuk dan ternyata itu…..Chie. "C- Chie! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku terkejut. " aku mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku lihat kau berjalan ke Junes, kemudian terkejut dan berlari pulang. memang ada apa sih? Lalu, ada apa dengan semua pecahan gelas ini?"tanya Chie sambil duduk disebelahku.

" semua ini gara-gara S-Souji-kun." Kataku sambil mulai menangis. Aku menceritakan semua pada Chie, tentang bagaimana hubunganku dengan Souji-senpai, sampai kejadian tadi. Sambil terisak-isak tentunya. "APA? Yang Benar? " kata Chie tak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk, sambil mulai menangis lagi. " sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kita bicarakan saja dengan Investigation Team. Mungkin nanti bisa meringankan bebanmu. " kata Chie. Aku berhenti menangis medengar itu. Benar juga, aku masih punya I.T. Aku memandang Chie sambil tersenyum,"Chie…Terima Kasih."

-oOoOo-

" Baiklah, jadi ada apa ini sampai harus berkumpul begini ? dan kenapa souji dan rise tidak ikut? " tanya pemuda berambut coklat, dengan headphone di leher, yang tak lain adalah ,Chie dan para I.T sedang berkumpul di Junes."iya,ada apa sih, Amagi-senpai ? kenapa mukanya sedih begitu?" tanya Kanji.

Bukannya menjawab penrtanyaan kanji, aku malah mulai menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yang lainnya bingung." I….Ini…t..tentang….S..Souji..kun…" kataku sambil masih terus menangis. " Ooooh….Sensei memangnya kenapa kuma? Bukannya Sensei sudah pacaran sama Yuki-chan kuma?" tanya Kuma, yang sedari tadi diam."ya, memang. Tapi, yang membuat Yukiko begini adalah….Souji selingkuh" Kata Chie.

Semuanya terbelalak, kecuali Yukiko dan Chie." Yang benar saja! Senpai tidak mungkin seperti itu..!" kata Kanji. "memang kau melihat sendiri dia dengan orang lain?" "y-ya, a-aku m-melihatnya b-berciuman dengan Rise."kataku. "D-d-dengan Rise?" tanya Yosuke terkejut." Rasanya, selain dengan Rise, aku pernah melihatnya dengan….kalau tidak salah,

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba Souji, bersama Rise datang." Hei, ada apa?" tanya Souji. Semua menatap tajam ke arah Souji." Eh? Teman-teman, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua tatapannya tajam begitu? " " Souji, kau masih bilang 'ada apa'? kau masih bilang begitu padahal sudah mengkhianati Yukiko?" Bentak Chie.

"mengkhianati? Apa maksudmu, Chie-senpai?" tanya Rise." Apa kata-kataku masih belum jelas, Rise-san? Dia melihatnya berciuman denganmu!" kata Chie marah."Tentu saja kami berciuman. Souji-senpai dan aku sudah berpacaran."kata Rise sambil mengerutkan kening."Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah dia berpacaran denganmu juga berpacaran dengan Amagi-senpai. Bukankah begitu, Souji-senpai?" kata Naoto yang sedari tadi diam.

"y-y-yah…A-aku…" kata Souji.

"sudahlah Souji, tidak perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kau tidak mencintai aku kan? Lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada begini!" teriakku sambil berlari ke rumah." Yukiko, tunggu!" semua anggota I.T menyusulku. Aku sampai di rumah dengan napas terengah-engah. "Yukiko-san, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang maid yang melihatku yang menangis. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku segera ke dapur dan mengambil salah satu pisau.

Setelah itu, aku langsung masuk kekamarku dan kudengar seseorang memanggilku,"Yukiko!".ternyata itu, Souji, dengan para I.T dibelakangnya."Kumohon, Yukiko, berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi" kata Souji."tidak Souji, kau sudah keterlaluan. _You're unforgivable._" Kataku sambil mengangkat pisauku ke dada kiriku."Amagi-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti!" teriak . aku sudah menusukkan pisau itu dan memandang dunia untuk terakhir kalinya….

**Akhirnya FF kedua saya selesai! Maap yak kalo terlalu gila idenya. Jangan lupa review-nya! **


End file.
